Slay The Slayers!
by Nataku WeiKreuz
Summary: La chasse aux Slayers est ouverte! 60000 piéces d'or pour Valgave, 50000 pour Xelloss.... Le X-over le plus déjanté, mot poli pour pourri est en ligne!


Disclaimer : J'ai honte ! Ah, j'ai honte ! La honte brûle mon âme ! ! ! D'abord, je ne devrais pas écrire ceci, mais faire autre chose ! Et  tant qu'à faire à écrire quelque chose, autant écrire quelque chose de plus… hum… sérieux… Je ne suis qu'une loque humaine pitoyable ! Gomen nasa ! ! GOMEN NASA ! ! !  T_T  

**Cela établi, ben voilà qu'un fic' qu'elle se voit qu'elle a été écrite sous sugar high, donc je n'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter de plus. **

**Modalités d'usage**** Cette fic' contient :**

· **des êtres encore plus étranges que vous, qui vous êtes lancés dans cette lecture**

· **des Gundams Boy en rose et en OOC**

· **(presque) pas de vrais Slayers, j'ai voulu leur éviter cette honte**

· **du ketchup **

· **du yaoi spirituel**

· **pas de citron, ni de carottes doncu**

· **peut-être, il y aura des raviolis**

· **ou des pains au chocolat. Ah non, c'est vrai, j'écris jamais le matin.**

· **un donjon**

· **elle marche à la façon de FFX-2 : avec le costume vient le pouvoir **

**Si vous ne voyez pas Valgarv dans cette fic', c'est normal. En fait, c'est parce que je l'ai gardé pour moi. Avec moi, même. En ce moment, il est juste en train de se pencher par-dessus mon épaule et je sens ses fins cheveux verts caresser ma joue… Si si, je vous jure ! ! !  Sigh… La vie est ma souffrance…**

**Here we Go ! Go !**

**1. De la course vue comme une philosophie de vie et de narration**

Le vent chuchotait dans la cime des arbres, dérangeant les oiseaux qui somnolaient au soleil de midi. L'herbe de la prairie était verdoyante, parsemée de fleurs : des azalées ou des pois de senteurs, Quatre n'en était pas sur. Alors se posa à lui une question encore plus passionnante que l'étude de la biosphère : que faisait-il le nez allongé dans des fleurs sur une petite clairière perdue au milieu de nul part ? Le souvenir des dernières heures était plus que brumeux dans son esprit : il se souvenait juste d'une lumière intense, d'une grande chaleur…le monde autour de lui qui s'estompe… C'est cela, il était mort, et il était au paradis ! Il bondit sur ses pieds :

- C'est génial, je suis mort ! ! ! Je suis un ange ! ! Je…

- T'es trop bruyant pour être mort. –grommela une voix grave. – Et en ça, je suis un expert.

Le blondinet arrêta de sauter sur place et se tourna vers celui qui avait prononce ces mots. Le Shinigami ? ! Duo en effet se relevait lentement de l'herbe où il était précédemment allongé. 

- Duo, mais tu… tes vêtements…

- Tu peux parler toi avec ton pyjama tout blanc…Argh !

Duo avait baissé les yeux. Quand il les releva, un feu démoniaque les consumait. Comme un pantin désarticulé, Duo se releva lentement et en titubant.

- Quatre, on va retrouver ceux qui nous ont fait ça et on va garnir cette nature idyllique de leurs tripes ! ! ! Ils vont mourir, ils vont souffrir, et ensuite on va rentrer chez nous… 

- Tu veux dire que tu crois que nous ne sommes plus dans notre monde ? – les yeux du blondinet se remplirent de larmes.- Cela veut dire que je ne suis pas au paradis, et qu'il n'y a plus la division Maganac (heu, c'est par-là le nom, hein^^) pour moi… ni même Trowa… Je veux p !

L'américain se mit à hurler de toute la force de ces poumons. 

- Don't getting me angry, not if you value your life ! ! 

Le blond pleurait à grosses larmes…

 Une grimace crispa la mâchoire de Duo. 

- Écoute, j'aimerais bien te dire que je te protégerais mais…

- Ah non, je veux pas ! ! ! Tu portes des cuissardes et un mini-short en Lycra ! ! Toi, aussi, tu me fais peur ! !

- -_- Écoute, je ne suis pas ton pairing habituel, alors ne crains rien.

- Oui, mais tu sais, dans cette fanfic de dingues, on n'est sur de rien !

Duo baissa un regard accablé sur ses vêtements :

- C'est sur. – une voix mystérieuse résonna dans sa tête : « Est-ce… de l'amertume…que j'entends…dans ta voix ? … »

- Mais tes anglaises te vont très bien ! Moi, j'ai les cheveux trop courts pour en faire. – le chibi s'était apparemment déjà remis et avait commencé à tripoter la coiffure du Shinigami.

- Ca, c'est ma phrase.

Les deux sursautèrent : ils étaient seuls dans la clairière. Alors d'un commun mouvement, ils levèrent la tête. Deux silhouettes humaines se rapprochaient à très grande vitesse de la surface et leur chute avait l'air de durer depuis longtemps. Le soldat parfait atterrit le premier dans un grand craquement, se releva immédiatement en effectuant une roulade et se positionna les bras en avant pour réceptionner la seconde forme. Elle chut dans une envolée de jupes roses et d'une massue qui atterrit directement sur le crâne de Heero. Celui-là s'effondra aussi sec. La forme en robe rose atterrit sur ses pieds sans dommage et se releva, en tournant le dos aux deux compagnons.

- Sale pervers ! – sa voix descendit dans les graves tandis que les mains gantées élevaient la massue au-dessus de sa tête pour le coup final. – Ordure ! Au nom de la Justice, tu vas… - soudain, elle souleva rapidement sa robe et cacha sa massue au-dessous. On ne voyait toujours plus que son dos caché par une cape blanche et une petite queue de cheval retenue par un ruban rose. – Excusez-moi, est-ce que quelqu'un pourra aller chercher son Gundam et me piétiner avec, mais surtout, surtout sans regarder mon visage. Cela me ferrait très plaisir.

- Et bien, pour le Gundam, ça ne va pas être possible parce que… - s'écria Quatre qui détestait faire de la peine aux gens.

- Je le savais…- murmura l'apparition à voix basse. Sa tête se pencha vers sa poitrine et elle chut à genoux, cachant son visage dans les mains.

- Wu-fei, merci, je me sens moins seul d'un seul coup ! 

Le Wu-fei en question fut parcouru d'un grand frisson. Il tourna lentement son visage vers les présents. Quatre hurla. Duo ne fit rien mais c'est parce que sa mâchoire s'était décrochée. Heero se releva, le sang s'écoulant en deux étroits filets le long de son visage.

- Je crois que nous avons été propulsés dans un autre monde.

- C'est dommage, j'aurais rêve de voir Wu-fei se promener en robe rose dans le nôtre…- dit Duo en massant sa mâchoire douloureuse. 

- Tu veux…- grogna une voix caverneuse, comme venue d'outre-tombe. Soudain, Wu-fei rougit violemment et baissa la tête. Il venait de se rappeler que pour sortir sa massue, il devait se livrer à un simulacre de french-cancan.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais peur de rien. – susurra Heero.

- Je te ferrais remarquer que tu es le seul qui s'en sort bien coté vêtements.

- Je trouve pas ! C'est horrible, même ! Sans mon Spandex, et avec un col roulé, je n'aurais plus de fans féminines. – envolée de fleurs de sakura tragiques.

- Ah, parce que t'en avais avant ? 

- T'inquiètes pas, moi je t'aime quand même, Hee-chan. Je sais voir ta beauté intérieure…

- Alors, tu voudrais bien arrêter de me peloter et de te décrocher de mon cou ?

- -_- …

- C'est trop tôt dans l'histoire Duo, il faut que tu attendes.

- Écoute, vu comment je suis habillé, l'autrice voulait sûrement que je fasse de l_'entertainement_, ici.  

- Oui, mais pas que tu fasses l'entraîneuse. – Duo n'entendit pas cette réplique basse de l'infâme namagomi car durant ce temps-là, une voix résonnait « La vérité…sort de tes …lèvres… ». Les yeux de Duo s'arrondirent, cette fois-ci, il en était sur.  

- Hé, les gars, j'entends des voix !

- Hé voilà, il ne manquait plus que ça !

- Remarque de toi, cela ne m'étonne pas ! 

- -_-…- j'ai l'impression de la faire de plus en plus souvent cette expression. – Je suis brimé ici ! Il faut qu'on retourne à la Civilisation, aux massacres qu'on doit perpétuer parmi les Oz ! ! ! Vite ! ! !

- Tu as un drôle de vision de la civilisation, Duo ! ! La civilisation, c'est aussi des gazons verts et bien tondus, et des instruments de musique, et puis des…

- … clones foirés comme toi… - répliqua the Shinigami qui commençait à s'énerver.

- Ouain ! ! !

- Duo, tu devrais te retenir, il casse les oreilles de tout le monde.- grogna Heero.

- Alors comme ça, lui il aurait le droit et pas moi ? Ou alors tu veux dire qu'il a une voix plus puissante que la mienne et…

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? – demanda Heero en voyant Duo bouche bée devant quelque chose dans son dos. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. De sous la large ombre que projetait une ramure d'orme, une silhouette se détacha et se dirigea vers eux. C'était Trowa. En le voyant, Quatre se calma immédiatement et recommença à sauter et à faire de grands mouvements de bras. Trowa l'esquiva habilement.

- Tu observes depuis le début ?

Pour toute réponse, le roux (il a les cheveux auburn, hein) plaça ses mains des deux côtes de son visage et tira sur sa peau qui commença à se déchirer. Wu-fei, devenu beaucoup plus nerveux depuis un certain temps, n'attendit pas de le voir se transformer en un monstre pendoculé ou le voir dire « Mais je suis ton oncle» et sortit sa massue au cri de « Banza » dans une grande envolé de jupes. Duo déglutit.

- Écoute, évite de le faire en plein combat, cela pourra déconcentrer quelqu'un.

Wu-fei sourd à tout sarcasme s'élança  à l'assaut du pauvre Trowa qui ne voyait plus rien.

- Il faut le sauver ! – cria Quatre. Duo se contenta de regarder fixement le sang qui dégoulinait encore le long du crâne de Heero.

- Il faut tout faire ici. – soupira Heero. – Tu as de très jolies jambes, Wufyyyy !

Ce dernier s'abattit à terre au plein milieu de sa course.

- Mission accomplie.

- Tu changes de caractère, Hee-chan !

- Quand je me suis réveillé dans ce monde, ma 1er vision a été Wu-fei en robe rose, et ma 2eme, c'était la centaine de mètres qui me séparait du sol. Alors j'ai vu ma vie défiler et je me suis dit que je ne prenais pas assez mon pied dans la vie. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais malheureux…non, j'avais juste besoin de quelque chose d'autre…

- La liberté… - murmura Wu-fei en levant  un regard trouble vers l'horizon.

- Je veux dire les missions, c'est bien, mais cela serrait mieux pour tout le monde, si je pouvais les faire avec le sourire, non ?

- Bravo, Hee-chan ! !

- Duo, s'il te plaît, enlève ta main de moi.

Juste quand Duo se suspendait encore plus confortablement au cou de son Hee-chan, l'ancien visage de Trowa tomba en morceaux. Les quatre Gundam Boy (il y a une petite consonance garçon de café, j'aime bien ^^) virent apparaître, ébahis, une peau bleue avec des écailles pierreuse, qui couvrait aussi ses mains, quand Trowa eut retiré ses gants en pseudo-peau.

- Alors, tu es tout entier comme cela ?

- J'ai les cheveux bleu pétants aussi.

- Et tu es né comme cela ? – la perplexité s'afficha sur tous les visages.

- Je vous ai menti. Je ne suis pas né dans votre monde, en fait je suis originaire d'ici. Mais j'ai été transporté dans votre monde quand j'étais jeune (vive le respect de la chronologie ! Bof, une série sur deux, c'est déjà pas si mal, non ?) et j'ai prétendu ne me souvenir de rien et de ne pas avoir de nom, car j'avais été chargé d'une grande mission.  

- C'est bien les missions. – soupira Heero.

- Ca dépend, il y en a qui parlent de détruire le monde.

- Justement. – Heero sourit. Ou en tout cas il produisit ce qu'il croyait être un sourire d'après une observation intense des gens qui font ça naturellement, exécutée par quelqu'un qui venait de tomber d'une centaine de mètres de haut, de se prendre une massue sur la figure, de voir Wu-fei en jupe rose et Trowa en train de faire un strip-tease épidermique. Cela était à mi-chemin entre la démence la plus pure et quelque chose au-delà encore. Le Mal peut-être ? 

- Alors…alors… - balbutia le blondinet- Si tu as refusé de céder à mes avances, c'est parce que tu craignais que ton terrible secret ne soit découvert !

Trowa hocha la tête. Il rougissait furieusement, ce qui sur sa peau bleue prenait une jolie nuance violette.

- Alors maintenant, maintenant que la Vérité a triomphé, nous pouvons nous aimer et … - les yeux du chibi se remplirent de larmes et d'étoiles.

- Écoutez, vous n'êtes pas en lune de miel, on a un problème plus grave, qui est … – dit Wu-fei dont la voix semblait s'être tarie jusqu'à devenir un murmure.

- Bien parlé Wu-chan ! – s'écria Duo. 

- …mes vêtements.

Duo s'étala de tout son long.

- J'aimerais bien te faire remarquer, sauf tout le respect que je dois à un terrible combattant comme toi, qu'il semble que nous nous sommes trouvés projetés dans un monde parallèle. – la voix de Heero distillait de petites fleurs dans l'air, que Quatre n'aurait pas renié.

- Comment tu sais ça ? – s'étonna Duo.

- Ah ha, ça, c'est un… secret !

- Dites quelqu'un veut bien lui rébalancer un coup de massue sur le crâne ? Hein, Wu-chan ?

- Duo, baka, rajoute encore une fois le chan à la fin de mon nom et je te transforme en steak haché. – Wu-fei continuait à parler très bas. – As-tu seulement remarqué que tout à l'heure, Trowa avait dit venir d'un autre monde et pas du notre ?

- Heu… je sais pas, j'étais suspendu au cou de Heero^^… - un large sourire se dessina sur ses traits.

- Hein quoi ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! On est vraiment dans un autre monde ? – le réveil de Duo.

- Si je te le dis…

- Désolé, on m'a toujours enseigné de ne jamais faire confiance aux monsieur louches habillés en rose.

- Zelgadis, tu veux bien nous dire pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? – Heero recula d'un pas pour s'éloigner des flammes qui auréolaient Wu-fei.

- Comment connais-tu mon ancien nom ?

- Hé, hé sorewa …himitsu de…

- C'est bon, c'est bon, on l'a compris que tu ne veux pas nous le dire.

- Je vous le dirais. Peut-être. Un jour. Je ne cache jamais rien à mes amis. – reprit-il vertueusement. - Et bien que faisons-nous maintenant ? – demanda Heero en indiquant Trowa d'un geste du menton. – tu peux nous parler de ce monde ?

- Je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de mon ancien moi… ils s'estompent… cela doit être à cause du second voyage… - Trowa gémit dans un brusque accès de douleur et cacha son visage dans les mains. Quatre se précipita pour le soutenir :

- Ne crains rien, je serrais toujours là pour te protéger !

- En cas de danger, tu te laisseras bouffer par le dragon pour lui permettre de s'en fuir ?

Quatre bleuit un peu et une grosse goutte de sueur dévala sa tempe :

- Il y a des dragons ? ! – dit-il d'une voix peu assurée.

- Avec nous aussi on en a un, vous savez. Même si c'est un dragon rose…(Marilyn ! ! !^^)

- Grumble…Et va te faire …

- Pas de violence ! ! Nous devons nous entraider dans cette dure épreuve ! ! – s'écria Quatre.

- Tu veux échanger de fringues avec moi peut-être ? – proposa Duo. – Non, parce que cela me rendrait bien service, un mini-short en cuir et des cuissardes à talons, on a déjà vu mieux comme tenu pour vadrouiller dans la jungle… Bon, allez on y va ?

- O ?

- Ben sauver le monde pardi ! !

Tous :

- O.O…

- Ben ouais, quand quelqu'un se fait projeter dans un monde parallèle c'est pour le sauver…

Trowa hocha doucement la tête.

- … et comme en plus, je suis Américain, je n'ai pas le choix…C'est mon destin, je savais que cela finira par me retomber sur le ciboulot un jour ou l'autre…( Que de tragique dans cette scène, mes amis… on dirait du Clamp…)

- Ouais, mais au Japon, ils avaient Goldorak qui sauvait aussi le monde.

- Et alors ?

- Au fait, je suis soufflé par l'étendue de ta culture, Heero. – persifla Wu-fei. 

- Ben, je veux dire que les Américains, ils  ne sont pas tout seuls.

- Au fait, quelqu'un aurait de l'aspirine ? - demanda Trowa. 

- Écoute, Heero, je t'aime beaucoup mais tu ne te transformes pas, tu n'as pas de fulgoro-poings, et tant qu'à faire comme armure, je préfère de loin le DeathScythe(j'ai retenu le nom ! ! Alléluia ! ! Believe and faith !!). Alors même si Goldorak est japonais, cela ne veut pas dire que tu dois sauver le monde. Moi, c'est génétique.  

- Non, vraiment personne ? – insista le grand homme bleu.

- En plus, Goldorak vient d'une autre planète. Vous êtes tous incultes ici, ou quoi ?

- Tu t'es traaaaahi, Wuuufyyyyyyy, toi, aussi, tu regardais.

- Baka no Duo ! ! !

- J…

- Attention, j'aperçois du mouvement ! ! ! – hurla Quatre. 

- Là, c'est sûr, il a du fuir…

- Mes oreilles…

- Je l'ai vu passer dans la forêt ! ! ! Quelqu'un !

- Quand ? – demanda calmement Trowa.

- Heu, il y a cinq minutes… Si je l'avais dit plus tôt, il aurait pu nous entendre…^^ 

- Atten… Attends-moi, Roro ! ! – Duo se lança dans une cavale effrénée en talons aiguilles derrière le soldat parfait, qui avait déjà verrouillé la cible.

- - Je crois que maintenant, on n'a pas vraiment le choix. – Wu-fei s'élança, la massue prête à l'assaut.

- Je crois qu'il commence à l'aimer de plus en plus…- soupira Quatre. – On fait l'arrière-garde, Trowa ? –rajouta-t-il en se mouvant très lentement en direction de la forêt.

- Toi, tu es vraiment un adepte du danger…

- Oui, à tes côtes, je suis prêt à tout Trowa ! ! !0.0

Ce dernier rougit violemment et se retint de préciser qu'il était ironique.

- Attention ! ! ! – crièrent-ils d'une seule voix en se prenant par la main avant de s'élancer pour échapper à un arbre millénaire qui commençait à s'abattre sur la clairière. Dans un craquement d'apocalypse, le tronc chut sur l'herbe verte, rebondit majestueusement en semant des branches partout et enfin s'immobilisa.

- Mon dieu, c'est l'œuvre de notre terrible ennemi ! ! Va, Trowa laisse-moi, débarrasse plutôt le monde de ses maléfices ! ! – s'écria Quatre avec une voix brisée.

- Je te signale que ce n'est pas la peine d'imiter quelqu'un de mortellement blessé pour éviter de venir avec moi. Surtout quand tu sautes sur place en faisant des grandes gestes…

- Mais le mal, c'est Mal ! ! (© Tchi, je sais…)Nous devons…

La suite du discours de Quatre fut perdue pour Trowa car celui-ci s'était mis en route pour examiner le tronc. 

- Il a été coupé par la main d'un homme ! - s'écria Quatre. – ^^ Heu, Trowa, s'il te plaît, tu ne pourrais pas parler un peu plus sinon nos lecteurs ne vont pas comprendre ce qui se passe…

Le roux soupira.

- Bon d'accord. – il rejeta la tête en arrière en passant la main dans ses cheveux devant un chibi aux yeux maintenant remplis d'étoiles. – Et bien, cet arbre est un chêne de Seyrunn, âgée d'environ 250 ans comme nous pouvons le constater en comptant les anneaux sur la surface de coupe. Son ramage est de forme en coupole, ce qui est signe d'un bon ensoleillement et d'après la couleur de ses feuilles et des champignons qui poussent sur son tronc, nous pouvons déterminer qu'il est suffisamment fourni en eau, peut-être un peu trop même… Il a été  abattu à l'aide d'un instrument lourd et contondant, c'est-à-dire par une succession de chocs violents et répétitifs sur la base du… Ah, tiens un autre ! – il fit quelque pas de côté pour éviter l'objet qui chutait, et qui passa à quelques dizaines de centimètres de sa tête. - ...par exemple, quelque chose comme une masse d'arme…

- - Une massue, tu veux dire ?

- Mais oui, c'est cela ! ! Quelle brillante déduction ! ! Comme y es–tu parvenu ? !

- Ben, je viens de voir Wu-fei cogner avec sa massue sur cet arbre et puis il est tombé, et alors …

- Mais quel est l'imbécile qui a confié une massue à ce fou furieux ! ! – Trowa serra un poing, les mâchoires crispées par la colère. – Grrr…

Du pas chaloupé du cow-boy qui va s'élever seul contre toute l'injustice du monde, pour défendre le chibi et l'orphelin, l'homme qui se voyait de loin se dirigea vers la forêt.

- Alors, Heero, où sommes-nous ?

- Dans un environnement forestier ^^

- …Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici, et où sont les autres ! !

- Hé… sorewa…- Heero prit le temps de se rengorger – himitsu des…

- Je le vois ! ! – Duo prit son élan et sauta sur un buisson qui venait juste de bouger. 

- Cela va être le quatrième lapin ou le deuxième renard qu'il déloge. – dit Heero en ne s'adressant à personne en particulier. 

Une lutte acharnée eut lieu sous la ramure verte de l'éternelle forêt. Duo réapparut dans la lumière, les cheveux un peu échevelés, en faisant une prise de catch sur la gorge de Himura Kenshin. 

- Oyo ? ?

 Un vrai ouragan était passé par-là. Un désordre monstrueux régnait dans les sous-bois, mélangeant les arbres abattus, les branches tombées, les buissons déracinés…

- Quelle puissance de destruction… il doit être encore plus fort que son Gundam… - murmura Quatre, impressionné.

- Ouais, mais son Gundam, c'est une machine, et il n'a jamais la flemme de se battre, lui… Imagine qu'on ne doive compter que sur Wu-fei … « Nan, je veux pas me battre, c'est une femme… » « Nan, 'peux pas, c'est un faible… » « Lui, il a pas la bonne couleur de cheveux… » « Lui, il a un design de Gundam trop moche, ça me dégoûte… » On ira loin ! !

- Trowa…Je…je… - devant l'ignorance souveraine dont le Trowa en question faisait preuve, Quatre soupira doucement et reprit normalement. – Trowa, si on allait regarder là-bas derrière ce buisson, je crois que quelqu'un s'y trouve. – il se retourne vers ses supposés spectateurs. - Mais pourquoi, l'auteur me fait toujours dire des phrases débiles qui montrent à quel point, elle n'a pas d'imagination pour les transitions ! ! !

Soudain dans les cieux parfaitement clairs, un nuage d'orage commença à se former. Un nuage très lourd et menaçant, si voyez le genre.

Trowa sentait des gouttes de sueur froides dévaler son cou. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi, mais il était malheureusement sur que l'avenir ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Il allait affronter un grand danger, un combattant de l'ombre sur-puissant qui avait réussi à se cacher aussi longtemps dans une forêt où des Gundam Boys patrouillaient à sa recherche. Une forêt que l'un des Gundam Girl (heureusement que Wufy n'est pas un new-type) rasait lentement mais très méthodiquement. Une forêt où on avait lâché un Heero en mode OMAE O KOROSU 3eme niveau d'alerte. Enfin, une forêt où il était accompagné de Quatre. Si pur et si innocent… Quatre lui adressa son plus large sourire. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. … Minute ! Mais il lisait vraiment dans ses pensées ! ! ! Trowa rougit sans savoir pourquoi. 

Enfin pour être exacte, il prit une couleur violette. Mais bon, la plupart des lecteur en diagonale croiront encore que je m'acharne sur ce pauvre golem sans défense, qui se fait persécuter dans ses deux séries à la fois. En l'étranglant ou en lui faisant souffrir des sévices divers, ou que sais-je encore… Alors du coup, il rougit seulement. Merci encore à vous d'avoir lu la séquence émotion de cette fanfic'. 

Une main gantée se posa sur son épaule. 

- Quatre, tu… - puis il leva  les yeux sur le visage aussi horrifié de Quatre. Alors on en était venu à cela…il ne restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire…

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh ! ! ! – le spectre de la terreur naquit pour quelques instants de la réunion de deux voix. Il ricana bêtement quelques instants avant de disparaître, alors que Quatre et Trowa prenait la tangente à la vitesse d'un Gundam au galop. Le propriétaire de la main qui venait de récupérer son bien, les suivit du regard avec une expression parfaitement étonnée sur son fin visage à moitié caché sous une longue mèche blonde. Pendant quelques instant il parut perplexe, puis un large sourire satisfait naquit sur son visage, alors qu'il jetait son épée sur son épaule et emboîtait le pas à nos héros. (o?o moauis, héros au rabais, hein…) 

Une course bizarre se produisit. On pouvait voir Quatre et Trowa, côté à côté, en train de courir en gesticulant et en criant. Parfois l'un d'eux disparaissait de vue, mais c'est seulement parce qu'il se prenait les pieds dans l'un des nombreuses branches, arbustes, bûches, terrier, tronc d'arbre, racines … Hors d'haleine, ils continuaient néanmoins courageusement à fuir en tentant d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un qui pourra véritablement les aider à se débarrasser de leur poursuivant, voire les en débarrasser à leur place. Mais malheureusement pour eux, même si ce genre de personnes se serait trouvé dans les environs à ce moment-là, ils ne serraient pas intervenus car ils auraient  vu seulement deux individus courir en agitant les bras et en piaulant bruyamment, poursuivis par un troisième, qui lui courrait avec une grâce naturelle, sans forcer, un grand sourire joyeux lui fendant le visage. Il existait des visions de danger bien plus affolantes. (J'avais écrit affalantes. Chassez le yaoi, il revient au galop… Cata-clop, cata…AÏEUH, mais pas la têteuh ! !)  

- Non, Duo, c'est un être humain ! ! ! Tu ne peux pas le shinigamiser ou torturer dans d'atroces souffrances ou quelque soit l'autre nom que tu lui donnes…

- Mais c'est dans mon contrat, la prod'…

- … tu ne peux pas non plus le garder avec toi, même si tu le trouves si chibi-kawaï-même-plus-que-Quatre-et-pourtant-c'est-dur-ouf-Trowa-n'est-pas-là-il-m'entend-pas-mais regarde-ses-grands-yeux…parce que je le répète encore pour ceux qui m'écoutent pas, c'est un être humain, et..

- Alors, je ne me serais jamais attendu à ce que tu sois si rabat-joie Hee-chan ! ! ! – Duo croisa les bras et prit l'air vexé.

- Yare, yare – Heero leva en l'air son seul index alors que Duo tournait la tête vers lui, finalement intéressé par ce qu'il allait dire. – J'ai seulement dit que TU ne pouvais pas le faire, je n'ai pas dit que je ne me resservais pas tous ses plaisirs…

- T'es un méchaaant ! ! ! 

- Ma, ma ^^

- Pendant toute la série, tu as à ton cou un truc en rose qui croit qu'elle a été engagée dans le rôle de ton écharpe.

- Ma, ma^^

- Souviens-toi, tu as abattu un avion bourré de pacifistes.

- J'ai vraiment fait ça ?

- Ben, ouais… - Duo se sentit gêné parce qu'il crut avoir rappelé un souvenir désagréable à son ami.

- J'avais déjà oublié… - Heero frappa du poing sur sa paume ouverte.- Il faut absolument que je  le refasse ! ! ! On y go ! ! ! – Heero pointa vers le ciel son bâton enchâssé d'un gros rubis à l'extrémité. La pierre illumina les alentours d'une lumière démoniaque. Avec un sourire poli, Kenshin se releva et les suivit.

Le nuage luisait maintenant de toute sa maléfique noirceur. Soudain un éclair, un long trait de lumière aveuglant tomba sur la clairière en contrebas avec une lenteur dramatique. Le silence revint. Les petits zosiaux commencèrent à chantonner leurs ritournelles. Un éclair retomba. Puis un autre. Puis ce fut un feu d'artifice digne du Déluge. Quand la clairière ne rassembla plus qu'à un cratère boursouflé, une longue colonne de lumière naquit des intérieurs du nuage. Elle descendit lentement jusqu'au niveau du sol. On pouvait distinguer au milieu de cette luminosité une silhouette aux cheveux courts, tout de bleu vêtue. Elle prit pied sur la terre ferme, changeant sa prise sur sa hallebarde et dit : 

- Et merde.

Trois personnes étaient debout à l'orée de la forêt, ou en tout cas ce qui en tenait lieu, mais qui après le passage de Wu-fei rassemblait plus à un entrepôt de scierie  où un Gundam fou aurait dansé la valse. Elles étaient toutes les trois dans la même position, pliées en deux, les mains posées sur les genoux, et toutes les trois copieusement essoufflées. 

Le blond dont le visage était, Trowa ressentit une chaleureuse sympathie pour lui, balayé par une large mèche de cheveux blonds s'écria d'une voix joyeuse :

- Et bien, on peut dire que vous m'avez fait courir, les gars ! Au fait, vous ne savez pas où est passé Lina, je la cherche depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Nope.

- Alors, allons la chercher ensemble ! !

- Bien entendu, allez-y ! ! ! Hein, Duo ? – un sourire affreusement sournois naquit sur le visage de Heero, alors que sa voix prenait un ton modulé et chantonnant.

TOUS : O.O Arrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhhh ! ! ! !

- Mais ça ne vas pas d'apparaître derrière les gens comme cela ? ! ?

- Je ne faisais que passer, je ne faisais que passer… - Heero éleva son bâton au niveau de son visage. – En plus, je ne voulais qu'aider…

- A quoi, elle ressemble en fait cette Lina ? – l'interrompit Duo.

-  ^^ - On put clairement voir une grosse goutte de sueur dévaler la tempe de Gourry. – Elle est rousse…avec de longs cheveux…

- Ca, c'est un bon début ! ! Les rousses sont assez rares et donc… - les Gundams Boys, et les autres, contemplaient d'un air estomaqué le grand homme bleu qui s'était lancé dans l'exposé d'une stratégie de recherche de haut niveau. L'exposé était long et compliqué, trop compliqué, mais c'étaient des précieux instants où un autre se chargeait du sale boulot de réfléchir à votre place : qu'il se fasse donc plaisir ! ! ! Tiens, on vient de rater les ¾ du discours de Trowa. - … alors donc voilà. Et toi, Quatre, comme tu as la voix qui portes le plus loin, tu restes ici et tu pousses des cris à intervalles réguliers pour qu'on puisse se repérer, voilà donc, tu vas être notre point de repère. Alors tout le monde a compris, tout le monde se souvient de son rôle, ou il faut que je répète ? Allez, je répète, non que je le fais de gaieté de cœur hein… Donc Duo et…  

- Lina-chan ! ! – le cri de Gourry arracha une grimace « on vient de me dire Sorewa himitsu desu » à Zelgadis.

Gourry se précipita à toutes jambes vers Kenshin qui venait d'arriver. Le vagabond décolla de terre entre les bras du blond.

- Oyo ?

- Lina, tu es bien ici ! Enfin ! ! – puis il prit conscience du fait qu'il était en train de (aurait du) serrer entre ses bras une petite bombe nucléaire avec un compte à rebours enclenché. Alors il fit tout ce qu'on doit normalement faire avec une bombe, c'est-à-dire la poser doucement par terre pour éviter de précipiter l'explosion et ensuite prier son dieu pour le salut de son âme. Gourry suivit le mode d'emploi à la lettre.

Un accident pyrotechnique eut bien lieu. Le ciel s'assombrit encore. Une boule d'énergie tomba, puis une autre, puis une autre, dans un bruit de fin de monde et des envolées d'oiseaux. Dés que le premier des criards volatiles eut trouver une branche sur la quelle se poser, un dernier éclair traître eut raison de lui. La femme en bleu se frotta les mains en survolant le cratère qui auparavant avait été un cratère mais qui encore avant avait été une clairière.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis des Gentils que je suis molle ! ! Qu'on se le tienne pour dit ! ! – elle plana pendant quelques minutes encore dans les airs. Puis ses minutes se transformèrent en dizaine de minutes. Puis se fut une heure.

- Hé, sortez, ce n'est plus drôle ! – lança-t-elle sans y croire. Puis elle  atterrit enfin, échappant au vent mordant des hauteurs. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains – Oh non, ils sont morts ! ! ! – une grosse goutte de sueur naquit sur sa tempe alors qu'elle tombait à genoux – Ma prophétie ! ! ! À peine, j'arrive dans cette fic', que je trucide déjà tous les persos principaux ! ! ! (NdN : hé hé, je garde les + bishonen en réserve : t'inquiètes ! !)

- Oh Lina, je te retrouve ! ! !

Comme Kenshin gardait le même indéchiffrable sourire poli, personne n'osa  faire remarquer à Gourry qu'il serrait un homme dans ses bras. 

- Hé hé. 

Personne ne prêta attention au phénomène sonore. Et pourtant ce petit rire était en chef d'œuvre dans le genre, un concentré de non-joie, une sonorité se rapprochant d'une râpe frottant sur un os humain.

- Hé hé HE. GWA HA HA HA HA ! ! ! ! – comme tous les chefs d'œuvres, il était passager et soumis aux caprices du temps. – Comme c'est mignon…

La femme qui avait prononcé ces mots avait croisé les jambes d'un geste désinvolte, alors qu'elle flottait, confortablement installée, à un mètre du sol. Elle était vêtue de noir de la tête au pied, avec des longs cheveux châtains tombant dans son dos et ses mains jouaient négligemment avec une grande épée que Guts de Berserk n'aura pas renié.  

- Cette voix ! ! – une grimace de stupéfaction tordit le visage de Duo. – C'est celle que j'entendais dans ma tête ! !

- Je vois que mon âme-sœur vous a déjà tout appris… - le ton laissait entendre qu'un sous-entendu était caché dans cette phrase. 

- Non…justement. – de l'orée du bois, une énervée silhouette habillée en bleu venait de déboucher.

- Tu m'as l'air déprimée…

- Très…

Une grosse goutte de sueur dévala la joue de la femme en noir.

- Je crois que je suis intervenue trop tôt… Je vous laisse… - la suite de sa phrase disparut avec elle, mais on put clairement entendre : révision de math spé.

- Regardez ! ! Elle peut voyager entre les mondes ! ! Alors elle saura nous ramener chez nous ! ! – s'écria Quatre.

- Je m'amuse bien ici, moi ! ! – rétorqua Duo.

- Ca, c'est parce que tu es Américain. – intervint Trowa.

- Tu crois ?

- Sûr. – soutint Heero.

- Chère damoiselle – des fleurs, des sakura roses mélangé à des pétales de roses rouges avaient commencé à tournoyer dans la voix de Quatre. – Qui était-ce ?

La femme en bleu s'était assise par terre, les genoux ramenés sous le menton et ne releva même pas la tête pour répondre.

- La créatrice de ce monde.

- La créa…

- La déesse, quoi.

Quatre digéra lentement l'information.

- Alors, vous vous êtes qui ?

En arrière fond, les Gundam Boys continuaient à se disputer sur le sens d'être américain aujourd'hui.

- Grmbl.

- Pardon ?

- Grmblblm.

- Quoi ?

- Je délivre des prophéties. – elle le regarda avec des yeux où transparaissait un amer reproche. - En temps normal, les gens attendent à genoux de recevoir la révélation, avec de l'émotion dans les yeux. Et ensuite, ils me remercient d'une voix tremblante et s'en vont sauver le monde. Au lieu de fuir leurs devoirs et de batifoler dans les prés. La morale est peut être impossible à justifier intellectuellement, mais moi, elle me facilite le TRAVAIL ! ! ! – à ce cri, l'attention des quatre Gundam Boys convergea vers l'émissaire divine. 

- C'est si triste d'être inutile… - Quatre essuya ses yeux remplis de larmes. (J'avais écrit d'armes… Ah, des épées… *voix rêveuse*  'y a que ça de vrai…)

Les cheveux de la femme s'hérissèrent.

- Hé, comment ça, je suis inutile ? ! ? – elle soupira. - Bon, d'accord, je n'ai pas encore ma prophétie parce que la créatrice de ce monde débile ne l'a pas encore inventée, je suis ici juste par ce que j'ai voulu m'incruster et que somme toutes, je devrais plutôt être chez moi en train de faire autre chose… Mais, ici c'est mieux, même si je suis entourée d'incompétents, enfin pas pire que là bas, enfin,  si… - devant les yeux ébahis des Gundam Boys, la prophétesse exécuta sa célèbre technique de l'énervement en spirale. 

- L'énergie qu'elle peut accumuler ainsi est proprement hallucinante. – dit Heero avec une satisfaction inexpliquée.

- Assez pour qu'on puisse retourner chez nous ? – s'écrièrent 2 personnes.

- … -  ajouta la troisième.

- Heero ? Heero ? ! Ouh, ouh ! ! – un Duo surexcité agita sa main devant le visage de Heero. Devant son absence de réactions, il se pencha par-dessus l'épaule vêtue de noir et déglutit avec un petit bruit étranglé.

- J'ai envie… de la combattre… - la pupille des yeux violets s'était  réduite à la taille d'une tête d'épingle.

-  Quoi ? – la fille en bleu bondit sur ces pieds. Un tourbillon d'énergie commença à naître à ses pieds. – Viens … j'ai envie de sang frais ! ! ! !  - ses dernières paroles furent couvertes par le sifflement du tourbillon qui la cachait presque entièrement dans sa lumière et aussi par ses cheveux qui s'étaient abattus sur son visage.

- J'ai la – devinez quoi – pro- phé-tie ! ! ! – la déesse de ce monde réapparut. – C'est pas génial ? ! … ? ? … ! ? … T_T  *ils m'ignorent*

- Je dérange peut être ? – se renseigna-t-elle. – Regarde, Koneko, je te laisse deux minutes seule avec des gens pour te tenir compagnie, et voilà  ce qui arrive.   

- Ben, ils me tiennent compagnie, je peux pas me battre seule, non ? – la femme chassa négligemment quelques flammèches qui tournoient autour d'elle.

- On n'est pas là pour ça : qu'est ce que les gens vont penser s'ils voient leurs dieux passer leur temps à se battre ? Ils vont croire qu'ils sont nés pour cela et ça va être le chaos… la guerre… la destruction… L'APOCALYPSE! ! ! L'ARRMAGEDON ! ! ! !

- C'est pas déjà le cas ?

- Ceci ne fait partie de ta mission ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

- Rah la la, c'est bon, vas-y, dis-la-moi ta prophétie.

- Nan, j'ai plus envie.

- Vas-y.

- Nan, j'ai dit.

- Accouche.

- Jamais.

- Mais merde à la fin ! ! ! – hurla-t-elle.

- Nan.

- Tu es vraiment  chiante… - la femme en bleu essuya les micro-gouttes de sueur sur son front.                                                              

- J'ai les cheveux blancs, aussi … ^_^ - la déesse pointa ses doigts sur sa chevelure d'une nouvelle couleur. – Tout ça te rappelle pas quelqu'un ?

Duo retint son commentaire désabusé sur les gens qui se prétendent déesses alors qu'elles se préoccupent plus de leurs couleurs capillaires, que du sort de cinq êtres humains en perdition dans le Multivers, et  aux prises avec une psychopathe agressive et dangereuse pour les autres. (Désolée, Koneko, c'est comme ça que Duo te voit.) Malheureusement pas pour elle-même. 

- Si ! ! SI ! ! !

- Tu as l'air en colère ?

- Tu vas souffrir … On va régler ça à Soulcalibur II ! ! ! Tu vas goûter à ma Seug Mina ! ! ! Ha ha ! !

- Pas juste, tu connais tous les coups ! ! Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de la course à pied ?

- NON ! ! ! …

Les deux silhouettes s'estompèrent peu à peu, en discutant toujours avec animation.

- Hé, elles sont parties… - Trowa avait l'air plus bleu que d'habitude.

- Bon débarras ! ! – Duo s'étira comme un chat en baillant avec gourmandise.

- Mais tu as quoi dans le crâne ? Elles étaient notre seul espoir de retour !

- Mon combat … JE N'AI PAS PU FINIR MON COMBAT ! ! !- Heero aussi était très affligé de leur départ.

- C'est les anglaises qui font ça… - le blond sweet, sexy and 100% american avait l'air plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

- Duo, t'as trop chaud cause du vinyle, ou quoi ?

- Et le short, aussi…

- Hé, hé, surtout, surtout, ne fais rien que tu pourras regretter plus tard ! ! ! – Quatre était devenu tout rouge et avait fermé les yeux. Il agitait aussi les bras.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, Quatre-chan ? – Duo le regarda avec intérêt, apparemment revenu dans ce monde. 

- C'est à cause de toi qu'il s'est mis dans cet état, je te ferais remarquer. – Trowa essayait tant bien que mal d'immobiliser Quatre qui se tortillait.

- Ah, je sais, mon sex-appel est irrésistible. – le blondinet prit un petit air contrit. – Voici ma conclusion : à cause de ma coiffure et des mes vêtements, je me sens plus vulnérable, plus … féminine… et…

- Et c'est quoi le rapport avec ton QI ! ! –s'énerva Zelgadis.

- Mais tu sais bien que dans un shojo, quand les filles se sentent vulnérables, elles se conduisent de façon stupide…  (j'avais écrit suicide : ma pensée profonde par rapport à ce genre de persos ?)

- Et qui t'as dit qu'on était dans un shojo ?

- Tu sais après une série de robots, tout commence à rassembler à du shojo. – soupira un Duo desabusé. 

- Génial, Duo, mais… Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore Quatre, je ne suis pas une nounou ! !

- On appelle aussi cela être un chef, Zelgadis… - le regard rusé de Heero apparut pendant un instant de sous sa frange.

- Tu veux pas l'être à ma place ? J'en ai déjà ma claque.

- Mais non voyons, on ne peut pas choisir n'importe qui pour être chef : c'est une mission de confiance : il faut quelqu'un de réfléchi, d'intelligent même, de calme, avec une grande justesse de jugement, quelqu'un d'honnête, de loyal, d'honorable…

Trowa soupira.

- Je comprends qu'on m'ait choisi… - le vent souffla balayant ses cheveux alors qu'il baissait les yeux. – Rah, mais tu déranges ! ! ! – aboya Trowa alors que Quatre arrêtait de tirer sur sa manche parce qu'elle se déchira dans un grand craquement. – Vas-y maintenant. Je suis magnanime. C'est une qualité digne d'un chef, ça ?

Heero acquiesça énergiquement. Très doucement, de derrière sa main gantée, le trille d'un rire fusa.

- Trowa… Je crois que Wu-fei a disparu.

Un visage noyé au milieu d'une abondante chevelure blonde apparut au-dessus des deux Gundam Boys. (Hé, hé, ils font 1,60 m à tout casser, Gourry doit frôler les 1,90m).

- Un de vos amis a disparu ?

- Ce n'était pas mon ami. – dit Heero d'une voix butée.

- Moi, je me sentais mois seul quand il était là. – soupira Duo. – Quelle tristesse de ne jamais avoir l'occasion de le connaître plus… 

- Moi, je m'en fous… J'aime pas les gens… J'aime pas la vie. – Zelgadis marmonnait dans sa barbe en constatant les dégâts de ses vêtements.

- Il ne faut pas dire ce genre de choses ! ! Comme vous m'avez aidé à retrouver mon amie Lina, je vais vous aider à retrouver votre ami ! ! !

(YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !) 

(Un effet conjugué de la chanson et de l'heure tardive, je crois. Desolée ^_^) 

- – Je vais vous prêter la force de la légendaire famille Gou.. Ga… de ma famille ! ! ! J'y vais ! ! ! Hikari yo ! ! ! ! – Gourry dégaina sans raison vraiment précise son épée de lumière et courut à toute vitesse vers les profondeurs de la forêt. Il y disparut complètement en quelques minutes. 

- Non, atten… Mais c'est une manie chez ce gars de courir ! ! Allez, la toute dernière course, the Slayers gang, en avant ! ! ! – hurla Trowa en pointant son doigt en avant dans la position shonen-kei n°2.

- Le record du 500m en talons aiguilles, c'est quoi ?

**  
**

ARGH ! ! ! ! ! Il est 5 heures et demi du mat', et j'ai enfin fini ce putain de texte ! ! ! ! Yatta ! ! C'était trop long ! ! ! Ah, je me sens heureuse ! ! ! C'est le pied ! ! ! 

Dédicaces : Argh, c'est vrai que je déteste aussi les dédicaces -_- … Pour ce qui ont lu mon autre fic' sur Slayers, ils doivent reconnaître ici la fille aux coups de gueule. Ben voil : j'aime pas les dédicaces parce que je trouve que ça exclut les gens qui lisent. Néanmoins, voilà, merci Koneko-hime the Warrior pour m'avoir converti à son culte bizarre, merci ô grande fana de Slayers devant l'éternel, et à Mango-chan, plongée dans un trip Gundams Boy, et surtout un  trip Duo, ce qui a du provoquer en moi un entrechoquage d'idées vu que je côtoie ces deux personnes (?), euh, ces deux cas, quotidiennement. Et tant que j'y suis,  dédicaces à vous, les lecteurs, à mon PC Dante, (-_- cette fille aime l'informatique), à tous ces japonais qui nous créent des bisho et des histoires géniales, à Suikoden 2 (gros soupir), à tous ceux qui aiment le noir (aucun n'a du lire cette fic), aux gens qui haïssent dormir, et à tous ceux qui vivent grâce à la musique et à la création. 

« La pureté a été remplacée par la raison » High School

Reviewez ou cette fic ne sera pas continuée ! Le niveau de cette fic est si bas que je n'arrive toujours pas à me débarrasser d'un sentiment de honte à son idée… elle est facile, très facile à écrire, y que ça qui joue en sa faveur… See you !

Une production label OTAKU FOU 

**See us in convention ! ! !**


End file.
